tq_drilandfandomcom-20200214-history
Invite Friends For Great Rewards
Invite Friends For Great Rewards is a method used by GREE (Driland) to draw in more players. The Event Rewards changes periodically. Invite Friends Exclusively to Android Devices, Driland offers an free opprotunity to obtain limited edition Rare/Super-Rare Hunters Cards. By inviting friends to join Driland and having them enter his/her invite code the inviter receives points and the invitee receives a limited edition R Hunter Card. These points can be spent at any point during the event and a small duration of time after. The points can be used to buy a R card for 1pt, a SR card for 10pts, and a stronger SR for 50pts. Examples of Invite Reward Hunter Cards LSR 940.gif FSR 216.gif WSR 545.gif FSR 1043.gif LSR 190.gif WSR 344.gif LSR 339.gif WSR 966.gif WSR 893.gif Method to Grind Points Gaining enough points to obtain the 50pt SR can be impossible, but there is a method that makes it far more possible, though obtaining 50pts is still strenuous. Requirements: Internet-Enabled Android Google Play Your Invite Code Steps by Step Instructions: WARNING: Before attempting please read instruction to completion!! 1. Open Google Play 2. Download File Expert, GREE, and Driland.you should already have the last on that list. :-) 3. Open File Expert. 4. In File Expert Select Apps. 5. Mark the checks beside Driland, GREE, File Expert, and any other App that you desire to keep. These Apps are now in APK format and can be reinstalled instantly at any point with or without internet. 6. Exit to Home. *Before moving to next step ensure that you are registered to Driland and all contacts are saved to your google account. 7. Enter Settings->Privacy->Factory Data Reset. Before finalizing "Data Reset" make sure "Format/Erase" SD/Internal Storage is NOT selected. (WARNING: This resets you phone deleting all apps and contacts, but not pictures as long as the check box "Erase SD" is NOT selected) 8. Allow for phone/tablet to Shut off and Back on without distrubing it. 9. Run through Android Set Up. (To Save Time Skip the Login Section) 10. Enter Settings->Applications and select the check box "Unkonwn sources" 11. Then enter File->"backup_apps" folder run Driland only. 12. Once APK is done instally select open. 13. Driland will run. If you encounter a screen asking to Login with GREE or Play Now: Select Play Now. 14. Intro may play and the Holly will offer you one of three SRs(untradable so don't even think about it) 15. The Game is treating you as a new user so play through Tutorial Dungeon. 16. After earning Iron Skin Iggy select "Home" button to enter you home page. 17. stroll down slightly to Notice Board and select "Input ID and get a Rare Card!". 18. Input your Invite Code and claim R Card. Entire Progress 5-10 minutes. You now have 1 Invite Points. After doing ever step 1 intial time every time after only instructions 7-18 must be followed to obtain another point. HOW TO LOG INTO YOUR TRUE ACCOUNT: 1. Uninstall Driland. 2. Install GREE using APK 3. Sign into GREE using real username and password. 4. Exit to Home. 5. Run Driland APK. 6. Open Driland and select Login with GREE at the blue and white screen.